The War of the Thorns
by MelanaAdara
Summary: my original characters' experiences of the Battle for Azeroth prequests


"Josstellan! You must come now. We've done all we can. It's time to leave."

"I can't. There's still so many. We can't leave them here to die."

"I understand but we have no choice. I'm sorry. The queen has ordered the portals to be closed before Stormwind burns too."

Maelinastra turned her gaze from her lover to survey the still crowded temple. She didn't want to leave anyone behind either, but her survival instinct was strong. She didn't want to die here. She wanted revenge for her slaughtered people. And she would make sure she got it.

"I don't understand, how could they do this? How could they condemn so many innocent people to die?"

"It's war. War knows many such cruelties."

Josstellan turned to the portal that he had maintained for what seemed endless hours as Maelinastra and her pets sought out what survivors they could find. His shoulders slumped, she could tell he was exhausted, becoming starved of the mana he needed. Yet once again he recast the spell. For a moment the portal wavered before it stabilised, the scene through it changing from the human capital to the much closer beaches of Darkshore.

He turned to face the people who still waited for their chance at life.

"I'm sorry I can do no more," he said gently, compassionately.

"I can't hold the portal much longer. Can't cast again. This portal will hold for a while to let you reach Darkshore, it's the best I can do. I'm sorry."

He stumbled, close to collapse, held up only by Maelinastra's arms. She called her pets to her, Snowtooth and Darkclaw bounded up to her, and at her gesture of command went through the portal. She looked round at the elves round her.

"Use the portal while it holds," she told them.

"Elune be with you."

She stepped through the portal, supporting Josstellan. Moving aside to let others through she helped him to sit on the sand. Only then did she turn to look at Teldrassil. The tree was alight from its topmost branches to its roots. It could not last much longer.

Josstellan groaned and she glanced at him in concern. He was shaking, deep in withdrawal from the lack of mana and she had nothing to give him. What potions they'd taken with them had long since been used to give him the strength to maintain his portal.

The portal! She turned to look at it. Elves were still pouring through against a background of flames as the temple burned. But even as she watched it wavered.

"Hurry!" she urged, but it was too late. The last think she saw was the silent agonised screams of those who couldn't escape as the portal collapsed in on itself.

"No!"

Her anguished scream echoed their pain as she fell to her knees, weeping as her heart broke. She'd been strong for so long, but this, this was her breaking point. She was scarcely aware of Josstellan at her side, pulling her into the protecting embrace of his arms.

She felt Josstellan's stance alter as the raucous cry of stormcrows rent the air. Looking up she saw three of the huge birds hovering above. The chosen flight form of many druids they offered a glimmer of hope. Two of the dipped their wings in salute before winging away over the now horde-occupied town of Lor'danel. The third circled down and landed nearby, shifting into the familiar form of Arrentai Bearheart. The worgen walked to their side and crouched to look at them.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"We're not hurt, just exhausted," Josstellan replied.

"I guess that's why you didn't make it back to Stormwind then?"

The mage nodded.

"I was afraid of losing us in the Twisting Nether. Here was the best I could manage."

"And the short distance allowed you to rescue more?"

"That also. The children, are they safe?"

"Yes. Lizabetha has half the garrison staff playing babysitter to them. They seem happy enough for now."

Arrentai looked around at the elves scattered across the beach.

"I can't do much for them at the moment unless there are any injuries that need tending. But I can take you two to Moonglade and arrange for other transport for them."

Arrentai took the time to check all the refugees and give healing where it was needed and reassurance where he could. Then he returned to Maelinastra and Josstellan.

"Are you ready?"

"We are. But I don't see how you can transport both of us. I doubt that your flight form could manage even one of us."

Arrentai grinned, baring his fangs.

"I won't be using flight form. I have this."

He pulled on a chain that hung round his neck, the end of which was concealed by his leather jerkin. Josstellan gazed in amazement at the gold entwined crystal vial that he revealed.

"A vial of the sands!"

"A gift from my brother."

Arrentai tucked it away and took a few paces away. He whisperedthe spell that activated the vial and his body shimmered, growing and transforming into a dragon large enough to carry both of his friends easily.

"What are you waiting for?" he rumbled.

"Get on and hold tight."

Josstellan rose to his feet and assisted Maelinastra to hers. Silently the hunter allowed him to lead her to Arrentai's side and assist her to mount the transformed druid. It was a mark of how shocked she was that she made no mention of her cats. It was left to Josstellan to ask.

In place of a reply Arrentai grabbed the two cats in his front claws and sprang into the air. It didn't take long for his powerful wings to carry them to Moonglade. Gliding in he landed on the platform at the head of the lake, releasing the cats and allowing his passengers to dismount. Josstellan turned to Arrentai as he shifted back to his worgen self.

"Thank you, my friend. We won't forget this."

Arrentai simply nodded before heading off to make his report. He knew as did they that sometimes there were no words that were right.


End file.
